Yaroslav Vladimirovich Osmomysl (c1135-1187)
}} Yaroslav Vladimirovich Osmomysl (c1135-October 1, 1187, Halych) - Prince of Halych (1153-1187), son of Vladimir Volodarevich . Mother (presumably) - Sofia of Hungary, daughter of King Kalman Knizhnik (1070-1116). Osmomysl means "one who has eight minds", that is, very clever. Biography See also: The internecine war in Russia (1158-1161) In 1149, Yaroslav married Olga, daughter of Yuri Dolgoruky, in commemoration of his father's alliance with him against Izyaslav Mstislavich, the Grand Prince of Kiev. After his father's death, in 1153. he fought with Izyaslav because of the cities captured in Volhynia by his father. The battle of Trembovl was bloody, in its finale the Halych lost many people prisoners. Izyaslav retreated in exchange for the recognition of Yaroslav his seniority. In 1158 Yaroslav had a quarrel with Izyaslav Davydovich, who was in Kiev, because of the expelled Zvenigorod prince Ivan Rostislavich Berladnik, a cousin of Yaroslav, whom Izyaslav supported in his quest to restore the throne of Halych. In alliance with other princes and with the support of the King of Hungary and the princes of Poland, Yaroslav demanded from Izyaslav the extradition of Berladnik, but in vain. Izyaslav, instigated by Berladnikwho was invited to rule the dissatisfied Yaroslavl Galicians, along with the [[Polovtsians], Torquay and Berendey went to Yaroslav. Yaroslav's ally Mstislav Izyaslavich Prince of Volhynia was besieged by this army in Belgorod-Kiev. Soon, due to the betrayal of the Berendeys, Izyaslav was to flee from Belgorod. Yaroslav and Mstislav gave the throne of Kiev to Rostislav Mstislavich (1159). Ivan Berladnik died in exile in a foreign land, and Yaroslav until his death without rivals owned the Principality of Halych]], enjoying great influence among the then Russian princes. His friends participated in campaigns against the Polovtsians and he was threatened by these nomads. Yaroslav was in close and kinship with the Byzantine emperors. Byzantine prince Andronikos Komnenos (1164), persecuted by Emperor Manuel, found refuge in Byelorussia. Soon Andronikos reconciled with Emperor Manuel, and Yaroslav concluded with the latter an alliance against the Hungarians (1167). In 1170, Yaroslav helped Mstislav Izyaslavich, who was exiles from Kiev, to return the grand reign (see Siege of Vyshgorod (1170)). In general, Yaroslav had great influence in the disputes of the princes for the grand prince's table in Kiev. On the power can be judged from the words of a contemporary, the singer of the Lay of Igor's Host : « " Eight-minded Yaroslav of Halych! You sit high on your gold-forged throne; you have braced the Hungarian mountains with your iron troops; you have barred the Hungarian king's path; you have closed the Danube's gates, hurling weighty missiles over the clouds, spreading your courts to the Danube. Your thunders range over lands; you open Kiev's gates; from the paternal golden throne you shoot at sultans beyond the lands "... No less respect for contemporaries acquired Yaroslav and his worries about the welfare of Galician Russia. With it, trade, industry and agriculture flourished; The Galician land maintained trade relations with Bulgaria and Byzantium; owning Maly Galich, Yaroslav held in his hands the key of the Danube trade. Not without reason for his careful, wise reign Yaroslav received the name Osmomysl (that is, thinking for eight, another common interpretation - owning eight languages). Fighting the boyars drag Anastasya, the lover of prince Yaroslav Osmomysl to burn her on a stake. Drawing by Klavdia Lebedeva]] Despite all his power, Yaroslav had to face opposition from the boyars of Halych, who, like the neighboring Polish and Hungarian nobility, had developed into a powerful and wealthy aristocracy. The dissension between Yaroslav and the boyars was especially evident during the break of Yaroslav with his wife Olga, who had been forced to flee to Poland in 1171 with her son Vladimir. At that time Yaroslav was in love with another woman, a certain Nastaska, and preferred her and their illegitimate son Oleg to his lawful wife and son. The party of dissatisfied boyars arranged in Halych a rebellion, seized and burned Nastaska alive, and made the prince swear that he would live in harmony with his wife. The following year, however, Olga and her son were to flee from Halych to Vladimir. Yaroslav was able to restore his power over the boyars and reconcile with his son Vladimir. In 1172, Vladimir Yaroslavich again left his father, this time in Lutsk, to the ally Smolensk Rostislavich and opponent of Svyatoslav of Chernigov Yaroslav Izyaslavich. Yaroslav Osmomysl with the Poles burned two Volynian cities, and that had to send Vladimir to Torchesk, to Mikhail Yuryevich. He sent him to Suzdal through Chernigov, but Vladimir stayed in Chernigov, and then was given to Smolensk Rostislavich as an exchange for Mikhail Vsevolodovich's brother and Mstislav's nephew. Rostislavichi recognized Yaroslav Izyaslavich as the senior candidate for Kiev and returned Vladimir to Halych, and Yaroslav Osmomysl gave them an army against Andrei of Bogolyubovo (1173). Death Yaroslav died in Halych and was buried in the Dormition Cathedral, Halych. Dying (1187), he left the throne of the Principality of Halych to his illegitimate son, Oleg, and to his elder and legal, Vladimir only the Principality of Przemysl. Soon, however, Oleg (nicknamed "Nastasiich" by his mother) was poisoned, and power passed to Vladimir. Yaroslav's remains were discovered in 1937 by archaeologist Yaroslav Pasternak . Family He was buried in the Dormition Cathedral, Halych. In 1937, during excavations in Halych, archaeologist Yaroslav Pasternak discovered a sarcophagus with the remains of Yaroslav Osmomysl. However, in September 1939 the Second World War began - Galicia was forcibly joined forces of the USSR. The remains of Yaroslav Osmomysl were hidden from the invaders at the crypt of St. George's Cathedral, Lviv, and Jaroslaw Pasternak himself emigrated to Canada, where he died in 1969. The remains of Yaroslav Osmomysl were found again only in 1991 during the excavations in the crypt after the return of the church of the UGCC. In 1995, Yaroslav Osmomysl's portrait was reconstructed. The picture of the sarcophagus in the underground of the church of Krylos can be seen in the journal Chronicle of the Red Kalina (No. 10, October 1937 - S. 7). Family 1st wife - Olga Yuryuevna, daughter of the Grand Prince of Kiev Yuri Dolgoruky . Their children: * NN Yaroslavna of Halych (c1150-c1176) betrothed of Stephen III of Hungary (1147-1172) and wife of Mstislav Mstivlavich Udatnyi of Novgorod (c1170-1228) * Vladimir Yaroslavich of Halych (1151-1199), received from his father Przemysl, Prince Galitsky (1188-1199), the last representative of the Rostislavich in Galich. * Eufrosinya Yaroslavna of Halych (c1155-c1202), wife of Igor Svyatoslavich, Prince of Novgorod-Seversky. * Vyacheslava Yaroslavna of Halych (c1157-c1202), wife of Odon of Poznań, Prince of Poznan. 2nd wife - Nastaska Chagrovna from the Polovtsian family Charga. * Oleg Yaroslavich of Halych (c1163-1188) ("Nastasich") - appointed successor Literary image The life of Yaroslav Osmomysl is dedicated to the historical novel by Mikhail Kazovsky "The Golden On Black" (2002). See also * Konstantin Seroslavich Literature * ВТ-ЭСБЕ+ Ярослав Владимиркович}} * ВТ-РБС Галицкие (князья)|Корсакова В.}} * Фроянов И. Я. Древняя Русь IX—XIII веков. Народные движения. Княжеская и вечевая власть. Мoscow Русский издательский центр, 2012. С. 489—502. * Ипатьевская летопись * Все монархии мира 1153 Category:Medieval Ukrainian people Category:Rurikids Category:Rurik Dynasty Category:History of Galicia (Eastern Europe) Category:12th-century rulers in Europe Category:Burials at the Dormition Cathedral, Halych